Nondiabetic Caucasians with a negative family history of diabetes have been examined by means of an oral glucose tolerance test, intravenous glucose tolerance test, and arginine infusion test to measure glucose, insulin and glucagon responses. Muscle capillary basement membrane thickness has also been determined. These data are being compared to those obtained in age-sex-weight matched prediabetic and normal Indian subjects.